Sunset
by yue-chan
Summary: O sol estava se pondo,levando com ele o que sobrara da esperança...levando o que sobrara de uma vida...Ou talvez não... Completa!Shounen ai, KazukixJuubei
1. Chapter 1

Sunset

Primeira parte: Broken

O sol está morrendo, escondendo-se pouco a pouco entre as montanhas do horizonte. Uma a uma, as luzes vão sendo acesas, iluminando a cidade com milhares de pontos coloridos e brilhantes.

Eles são minha platéia.

Em breve, a lua e as estrelas chegarão, ocupando os lugares de honra, os elevados camarotes, ante o palco em que encenarei meu último ato.

Breve, muito breve...

Aqui, em meu lugar favorito, acima das luzes da cidade e seus sons, distante do Mugenjou. Distante de você, de seus negados sentimentos.

Aqui, esquecido, tendo apenas uma velha cerejeira como companhia.

Este é o meu cenário e o meu palco. O local onde findarei sozinho.

Mas as cortinas ainda não se abriram, não, ainda não é hora do espetáculo. É apenas um momento de memórias, doces e malditas, atos passados que me trouxeram até aqui, que fizeram de mim o que sou hoje.

Posso me orgulhar disso?

Não sei.

Porém, jamais vou esquecer.

Os momentos, os risos, as lágrimas...

Os cruéis golpes da humanidade.

A promessa do amanhã...

Ah, o amanhã! Suas infinitas possibilidades!

Todas belas como cristal e frágeis como vidro.

Eu acreditei nelas, tentei uma a uma, sempre com a esperança de que, dessa vez, daria certo.

Mas o dia se ia, levando com ele meu pequeno sonho, transformando-o em cinzas a serem espalhadas pelo vento. Porque elas não passavam disso, sonhos, ilusões, truques baratos de fumaça e espelhos.

Essa é a realidade. Não importa se eu gosto ou não, é assim que as coisas são.

Cruel... decadente... frio...

Esse é o mundo. Não há como mudar.

Já me conformei, já desisti.

Agora só quero descansar, parar de me ferir por algo que nunca vou ter.

Mesmo que me doa, é melhor assim.

Afinal, eu nunca consegui realizar meu maior desejo, nunca consegui ter o seu amor...

Por mais que tenha me enganado, chegou o dia em que a máscara finalmente se despedaçou, cravando seus pedaços em meu pobre coração.

Eu não conseguia mais mentir, nem para os outros nem pra mim mesmo.

Ah, Juubei...

Será que você se lembra? Foi nesse mesmo lugar, muitos anos atrás, longe da sufocante sombra de Mugenjou.

A época de ouro, quando você ainda sorria.

Quando eu ainda te conhecia.

Será que você ainda guarda essa lembrança? O dia em que vimos o Mugenjou pela primeira vez?

As memórias são tão fortes que ainda me fazem tremer. Eu consigo reviver tudo, tudo, naquele triste dia, como se mais uma vez ele passasse diante dos meus olhos. Como se eu ainda sentisse sua pele quente e trêmula; ouvisse seus gemidos abafados, sua respiração acelerada; sentisse o cheiro de seu suor...

Como se eu ainda o visse tombando aos meus pés...

Eu era tão patético, um inútil numa redoma de vidro, alguém acostumado a ser socorrido, nunca a socorrer. Sem Sakura ao meu lado eu fiquei totalmente perdido, nenhuma de minhas ações parecia boa o bastante para te ajudar.

No fim, tudo que consegui fazer foi achar um abrigo, e usar de meu corpo para amenizar o frio que você tanto sentia, rezando para que, de alguma forma, fosse o suficiente.

Até hoje não sei se fui eu, ou sua vontade férrea.

Mas você melhorou, voltando a ficar "ao meu lado", como sempre.

Nesse mesmo dia, tomei coragem e perguntei.

Mas você...não respondeu...

Apenas soltou minha mão e me deu as costas, seguindo em frente sem hesitar.

Você não faz idéia de como me senti. Depois de tantos anos, eu finalmente sabia que estava sendo deixado para trás.

Era inegável, imutável.

E doía como o inferno.

Logo, o seu sorriso foi morrendo, assim como as brincadeiras e toques. Tudo que restou foi sua proteção, agora fria como a pior das obrigações, e não algo do qual você costumava se orgulhar.

"Eu nasci pra te proteger."

Se você soubesse a falta que essa frase antiquada faz. Não que eu quisesse te ter abaixo de mim, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de te ter ao meu lado.

Estávamos livres, não estávamos?

Sem tradições! Sem promessas impossíveis!

Só dois garotos e um sentimento novo, mas incrivelmente belo.

Porém, um tolo continua sendo um tolo, não importa se apaixonado ou não.

Acho que esse foi meu maior erro: achar que seria o suficiente.

No fundo, eu só fingia não ver as tantas coisas que ficaram para trás, condenadas ao esquecimento.

As mudanças em nós mesmos.

Juubei...

Desde quando seu nome é como cinzas em meus lábios?

Desde quando sua presença corta meu coração?

Não sei.

Mas ainda dói, como se fosse à primeira vez.

Por quê?

Porque você tinha que seguir esse caminho!?

Respiro fundo, me controlando. É por isso que estou aqui. Porque não foi, nem naquela época nem nas outras que vieram. Nunca seria suficiente.

Gomen, não sei mais o que fazer.

Não sei como fazer você voltar a olhar pra mim!

As possibilidades se esgotaram, nenhuma delas te fez olhar pra trás.

Agora, só me resta aliviar o sofrimento de nós dois.

O sol começa a beijar o horizonte. Estremeço.

Breve, muito breve...

É minha última aposta, nela jaz o que sobrou de meu coração.

Tudo depende da sua resposta, àquela pergunta que você ignorou por tantos anos.

Não sabe o que eu daria para saber a sua conclusão.

Não sabe do que vou desistir por não saber.

Ah meu amor...meu querido Juubei...

O destino nos foi cruel, assim como todo o resto. Deixou que nascesse algo puro e frágil apenas para judiar dele, ferindo-o com palavras venenosas e lutas sem sentido.

Sequer tive a chance de explicar o porquê de ter partido. Mesmo assim, o que você faria, se eu dissesse que foi por você?

Tsc, provavelmente não acreditaria. Mas isso não muda a verdade.

Eu te dei tudo que tinha e parti, tentando ao máximo não olhar pra trás. Achei que, sem mim, você se voltaria para outras coisas, algo além que me proteger.

Acho que nunca me decepcionei tanto.

Ao invés de fazê-lo se abrir, você só se fechou ainda mais, perdendo as poucas migalhas de gentileza que lhe restavam. Tornou-se ainda mais solitário e taciturno, até mesmo agressivo.

É...eu tenho as cicatrizes pra provar.

Mas não se preocupe, não é nada que macule a pele de alabastro que você cuidou tão bem. Não...essas são piores...

Mais fundas, mais dolorosas. Que sangram toda vez que te vejo.

Tentei agüentar como podia, fingindo que estava tudo bem, como sempre. Eu não queria te preocupar, muito menos te pressionar.

Mas doía tanto.

Será que você percebe o quanto se tornou frio? Ou nem se dá ao trabalho de olhar para trás?

Ah, Juubei...você sempre soube...

Eu só queria te dar uma chance pra crescer, te libertar das correntes do passado que você, teimosamente, insistia em carregar. Tão fácil, tão simples...

Estava preparado para receber seu ódio. Porém, acho que nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você me receberia com algo infinitamente pior.

Algo oposto ao que eu sempre senti por você. A total ausência de sentimento.

Indiferença.

Nesse ponto, percebi que não tinha mais volta. A minha luta era vã, um mero sonho distante.

A vontade esmoreceu, caindo por terra junto com minhas lágrimas, e os restos mortais do que um dia fora minha alma.

Você tinha vencido.

Mas você me conhece, e muito bem. Sabe o quanto sou orgulhoso, muito mais de que deveria. Eu prefiro fugir a desistir de ti.

Por isso, se apresse.

Quero ouvir de seus lábios a minha sentença.

O sol continua seu lento caminhar, um prisioneiro no corredor da morte. Pelo menos isso temos em comum.

A diferença é que ele vai voltar amanhã, iluminando tudo e todos, dotando de brilho e vida como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Você me esquecerá? Virará a página, ignorando tudo que aconteceu? Roubando o pouco significado que eu ainda tenho em sua vida?

Rezo para que não. Peço, não, imploro para que você mantenha o meu lugar de direito, junto com tantas lembranças. Que ao menos a uma pequena parte de mim seja dada à honra de permanecer, para sempre, ao seu lado.

Nesse momento, é tudo que quero.

Lembro que uma vez me disseram que o homem mais triste não é o mais solitário, mas sim aquele que não sabe que assim o é. Se esse for o caso, então eu sou o ser mais triste que já existiu.

Gastei anos tentando enganar a mim mesmo e, quando finalmente desisto, me dou conta de que também não sei o que é amar. Gomen, se eu soubesse não te machucaria tanto, não é mesmo? Apenas te aceitaria como és agora, agradecendo aos céus por te ter por perto, mesmo que nunca ao lado.

Como explicar?

Como te fazer entender, nem que seja um décimo do caos em meu peito?

Não sei. Por isso te peço perdão.

Perdão por não querer que você mude por mim, mesmo sem conseguir esquecer o antigo Juubei.

Perdão por não ser forte o bastante.

Perdão por te amar acima de qualquer coisa, do céu e da terra e, principalmente, acima de mim mesmo.

O sol finalmente se põem, num silencioso e breve suspiro.

A cortina se abre. O último ato irá começar.

Tem mesmo que ser assim? Sempre juntos, sempre separados?

Isso me confunde.

Os guizos vibram quando os solto do cabelo, num singelo e tímido adeus. Não posso evitar sorrir. Foi você que me deu a idéia de prendê-los assim, lembra?

Puxo as linhas...pronto, está feito...

Os guizos vão ao chão, ressoando uma última vez. Engraçado, nunca pensei em manchá-los de vermelho. Acho que, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, ou deveria dizer última?

Talvez...

Minha consciência aos poucos vai se apagando, nublando a querida e distante platéia. Recuo alguns passos, tonto, até que as pernas finalmente falham e se dobram, me deixando cair encostado na velha cerejeira. O vento sopra, trazendo algumas de suas flores até mim.

Sakuras. Impossível ser mais apropriado.

Olho para o chão com dificuldade, o controle de meu corpo se esvaindo aos poucos. Vejo uma imagem meio borrada, mas percebo que algumas já estão vermelhas, se alimentando da vida que aos poucos me deixa.

Só espero que essa vida seja mais útil pra elas do que foi pra mim.

Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui, ver seu rosto um última vez...

Sabe, foi nisso que eu pensei naquela hora, quando me joguei no meio da luta. Bem verdade que eu sabia que Toshiki nunca atacaria pelas costas, mas, naquele momento, tudo que consegui pensar foi em você.

E em como eu seria feliz, se morresse vendo seu rosto...

Antiquado, não? Deve ser a convivência.

Minha cabeça começa a pesar, assim como as pálpebras. Falta pouco...muito pouco...

Engraçado. Depois de tudo, não sei se estou feliz ou triste.

O que eu mais quero é nos libertar desse ciclo de dor.

Mas eu gostaria tanto de saber a sua resposta. O quê você diria, se estivesse aqui?Se tivesse chegado a tempo?

Não sei.

Mas, por favor, guarde essas palavras com carinho.

O mesmo carinho que costumavas ter por mim, naquela época tão distante.

Guarde a resposta...e diga...

...no próximo pôr-do-sol...

-

-

-

Well, primeira fic d get backers, espero q alguém tenha gostado

E ñ, antes q alguém me jure d morte ou comece a fazer um e-mail bomba, esse ñ foi o final

Existe uma segunda parte, já pronta, q será postada daqui a +/- quinze dias ou um mês, dependendo do número d reviews

Bom, acho q é só isso, vou parar d enrolar

Agradecimentos especiais a Babi-chan, q revisou a fic pra mim .

Bjs e até breve! (eu axo u.u')


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a: Mayumii, Yumi e Jessi Amamiya.

Valeu mesmo gente! \o/ Sem vcs ñ teria saído! \o/

Legendas:

Normal - Juubei's POV / _Itálico_ – Kazuki's POV

Agora, antes q alguém me mate, vamos a fic! XD

XxX

Sunset

Segunda parte: Rebirth

Corro.

Meus passos ecoam pelas desertas vielas, fazendo o intrincado labirinto da Cidade Baixa vibrar. E, embora seja justamente essa vibração que me permite "enxergar", no momento, não dou à mínima.

Porque eu sinto, aos poucos o sol se põe, apostando corrida com meu coração. Não importa se eu sei que não posso ganhar, ele continua seu caminho, cada vez mais rápido.

Corro.

Meus sentidos estão no máximo. Se eu pudesse ver, só enxergaria borrões rápidos e indistintos. Mas eu não posso. Por isso dependo ainda mais do meu instinto.

Mas ele não é infalível.

Caio.

Meu corpo vai ao chão num baque surdo e seco, apenas mais um entre os tantos que já tombaram nesse mesmo lugar. Porém, eu sou diferente, eu tenho que ser.

Porque tem alguém contando comigo. A pessoa que me é mais cara.

O gosto metálico toma meus lábios. Ignoro. Só levanto e volto a correr.

Você pôs a vida em minhas mãos, não posso desapontá-lo, não de novo.

Sei que não sou digno, que te traí, te machuquei.

Te fiz chorar...

Mesmo assim...

"Você me ama?"

Os anos chegaram e se foram, cada um deixando sua marca. No entanto, a pergunta permaneceu, gravada a fogo em meu peito e alma.

Queria poder esquecer.

Queria poder negar.

Mas já é tarde, sempre foi. A verdade continua a mesma, aquela que sabíamos desde o início.

A brisa fresca me recebe, dando-me as boas vindas. Meus passos são abafados pela grama. Estou fora do Mugenjou, eu sei, mas sua sombra ainda pesa sobre meus ombros.

Será que um dia fomos realmente livres?

Algo em meu peito diz que sim, que ao menos uma coisa eles não conseguiram controlar.

Mas, será que isso ainda existe?

Acelero mais, a corrida já começando a cobrar seu preço. Falta pouco, ainda assim parece uma eternidade.

Como admitir? Como dizer?

Sim, eu já me conformei. Sinto que não há mais escapatória.

É agora ou nunca, então será agora.

Porque não quero mais te fazer chorar.

Não quero repetir meus erros, nem te trair outra vez.

Começo a subir a colina. As pernas doem, o fôlego falta.

Porém, cada passo torna a lembrança mais viva. Lembra? Foi daqui que vimos a cidade pela primeira vez.

O primeiro pôr do sol...a minha recaída...

A atração pelo Mugenjou... a pergunta...

Tudo começou aqui.

Por isso, me aguarde. Dessa vez, eu vou responder!

A brisa para de repente, tentando inutilmente esconder. Mas é tarde demais, esse cheiro, eu conheço tão bem.

Sangue.

Minha alma trinca, rachando pouco a pouco. Posso ouvi-la indo ao chão, marcando o caminho por onde passo. Mesmo assim, não quero acreditar, não consigo, não...não...

-Kazuki!

Mas não há ninguém para me responder, não mais.

As pernas fraquejam, ameaçando dobrar a cada passo. Minha vontade é ceder, sucumbindo ao choro que já me sufoca por dentro. Apenas chorar e chorar, me fechando para o mundo, morrendo de desgosto.

Chorar até que não sobre nada mais além do frio vazio. O mesmo vazio no qual você se atirou. Quem sabe assim eu não te consigo te encontrar? Te dizer o que realmente importa?

Mas eu não consigo. Não sei mais chorar, gritar...morrer...

Só sei ir em frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Frio... impassível...

Foi isso que me tornei?

Avanço.

O som de meus passos muda, tornando-se grudento e empapado. O cheiro também fica mais forte.

Me forço a respirar fundo. Abaixo e começo a tatear o chão.

Porque não há mais voz... não há mais a presença... nem o som dos guizos...

E isso me assusta.

Toco em algo. Esqueço de respirar, enquanto reconheço.

Sangue quente...

Mão fria...

-Não!

Continuo procurando, reconhecendo o corpo inerte. Corto minha camisa e envolvo as feridas, parando o sangramento. Sacudo-o desesperado, rezando para não ser tarde demais, implorando uma reação, um mínimo indício de que você ainda estava ali.

Mas a esperança me é negada, assim como todo o resto.

Grito. Não sei o que digo, apenas abro a boca e deixo sair, como se isso pudesse ser de algum conforto.

Mas a voz se vai, e nada muda. Você continua em meus braços, dormindo um sono sem sonhos e sem acordar.

A pessoa que eu amei, protegi, ignorei.

O anjo, cujo único erro foi me amar.

Maldição! Se eu tivesse chegado antes! Se tivesse dito daquela vez!

Olhando agora, era tão fácil. Explicar minhas ações, palavras...sentimentos. Você me entenderia, sempre o fez.

As lágrimas finalmente rolam, marcando minha face e pingando na sua.

Se ao menos eu pudesse vê-la. Mas só consigo te abraçar mais forte, tentando te aquecer, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço...

Paro.

Meus olhos se arregalam, mesmo só vendo escuridão. Ignoro. O mundo silencia e para, congelando tudo, apenas para me dar certeza.

Eu mal posso sentir, mas está lá. Fraca, descompassada...mas existente!

E isso é só o que eu preciso saber.

Te pego no colo com todo o cuidado. Levanto o rosto para o céu e agradeço.

Depois, começo a correr mais uma vez...

_XxX_

_O silêncio me envolve, frio e implacável. Meu corpo está pesado e entorpecido, como se eu não o usasse há muito tempo...,como se não fosse mais meu._

_Isso é morrer? Ficar preso eternamente no vazio?_

_Não sei... algo não me parece certo._

_Um calor estranho, mas gostoso, que brota do nada e circula por todo o meu ser. Tão aconchegante, tão familiar. Ele não me deixa ir._

_Mas, será que isso é bom?_

_Eu queria tanto dizer adeus..._

_Uma mão roça meu rosto, acariciando lentamente. Se eu pudesse, suspiraria. Há quanto tempo não sinto esse toque? Não o desejo?_

_Tempo demais, quase uma vida._

_Devo acreditar que dessa vez é real? Devo ter esperança uma última vez?_

_Meu coração já me pregou tantas peças..._

_Mas, agora, não tenho nada a perder, não é?_

_Abro os olhos..._

_O lugar que me recebe é escuro e abafado, iluminado apenas pela tímida luz da lua, vinda de uma pequena janela. No alto, uma bolsa de sangue libera sua essência, gota por gota, tentando devolver tudo que perdi. A minha frente, há alguém sentado, a mão ainda em meu rosto, velando por meu sono. Meu salvador..._

_Meu algoz..._

_-Juu...bei.._

_O encanto se quebra e você se afasta, recolhendo-se nas próprias sombras. Lágrimas embaçam ainda mais minha trêmula visão, mas as seguro. Não vou chorar. Não!_

_Dessa vez o ódio é maior._

_Uma pergunta nasce em meu íntimo, rasgando minhas entranhas como uma de suas agulhas. Mas eu a nego, mantendo os lábios cerrados._

_Pra quê? Você não vai responder mesmo._

_XxX_

Não tenho palavras para descrever como me sinto. Você acordou, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade de dor e medo, você finalmente acordou.

Mas, eu pulei de alegria? ...não...

Sorri e te consolei? ...não...

Te tomei em meus braços, sussurrando desculpas e juras de amor? ...não...

Só...me afastei...como sempre...

K'so! Desde quando sou tão covarde?!

Eu quero gritar! Me jogar aos seus pés e implorar perdão!

Mas eu não consigo. Gomen Kazuki, gomen. No fim das contas, eu só te feri mais uma vez.

Devo continuar? Tentar dizer essa palavra, cravada a fogo em meu peito?

Devo nos dar mais uma chance?

Minha mão procura a sua, enlaçando com cuidado. Você tenta se afastar, mas eu não deixo, não dessa vez.

Agora, mais do que nunca, percebo o tamanho do mal que te fiz.

Tristeza, dor, solidão...

Pode uma palavra curar tudo isso? Não sei.

Mas você estava disposto a morrer por ela. Talvez não faça mais diferença, porém, eu preciso.

Ao menos dessa vez...

_XxX_

_-Sim._

_A palavra flutua pelo ar estático, chegando até mim como uma pequena brisa de verão, em um mundo de gelo e neve._

_A tão desejada resposta, não mais que um sussurro, algo que qualquer um deixaria passar._

_Mas é a resposta, a minha merecida resposta. Eu sabia._

_Sorri, respondendo ao enlace de sua mão. As lágrimas explodiram, rolando por meu rosto, lavando minha alma com carinho e amor._

_-Obrigado.- murmurei, tão alo quanto, a voz trêmula de emoção. Com esforço, me sentei na cama, estendendo o braço, hesitante._

_Era real? Meu desejo, meu amor...eu era, eu finalmente era...correspondido?_

_Toquei seu rosto, deixando minha mão vagar pela pele quente e macia. Devagar, fui sentindo cada traço, cada ponto daquela face tão querida e entregue. Por último, contornei seus lábios, estremecendo quando você os partiu, beijando meus dedos._

_Mas isso foi só o começo. Você se inclinou na cama, vindo ao meu encontro, uma mão em meu ombro, me trazendo mais pra perto. Eu sabia o que iria acontecer._

_Fechei os olhos._

_Um beijo. Delicado, lânguido, perfeito._

_Ou quase. Por que ainda faltava uma coisa, talvez a mais importante._

_Te envolvo em meus braços, dando conforto, ao mesmo tempo que te prendo. Ninguém disse que seria fácil._

_-Pare de se culpar._

_XxX_

Tremo. O coração acelera, o ar falta.

O pedido me acerta, preciso e impiedoso.

Você sabia.

E agora? O quê eu faço? O que posso fazer?

-Eu te abandonei aqui, ganhar seu ódio era inevitável.

-Kazuki... – você tem idéia do que me pede? Do quão cruel essas palavras são?

-Pare de se enganar, Juubei.

-Não estou me enganando.

-Tem certeza? Porque também não está se redimindo.

_XxX_

_Sinto muito._

_Mas você também não sabe como me dói._

_Talvez, eu não entenda. Porém, não quero ver._

_Por favor...você já sofreu demais por minha causa!_

_Abro os olhos. Minhas mãos voltam ao seu rosto, retirando seus óculos com o máximo de delicadeza possível. Mesmo assim, seus olhos continuam fechados para o mundo._

_Se você soubesse como me odeio por isso. Essa auto-flagelação estúpida, essa maldição desejada._

_Por quê?_

_Nós dois sabemos que não adianta nada._

XxX

-Abra os olhos.

Um pedido simples, singelo.

Como negar? Como me fazer de forte?

Eu finjo há tanto tempo...será que ainda consigo? Ou a culpa fez da mentira realidade?

Suspiro. No fundo, eu sempre soube que não era físico.

Mas, estou pronto para admitir?

-Não quer me ver?

Eu sei que você está me manipulando, usando de belas palavras, sussurros, toques.

Eu sei o que você quer.

Mas a ponta de mágoa em sua voz não me deixa negar, não mais.

As imagens se formam, trêmulas e desfocadas. Meus olhos ardem como brasa, mesmo com a pouca claridade. Lacrimejam feridos, procurando pela confortável escuridão.

Então eu o vejo, e tudo some, como se o próprio paraíso descesse a terra, apenas para me dar prazer em enxergar. As mechas castanhas que eu tanto amo, espalhadas pelo colchão numa grande e sedosa cascata. O rosto delicado e incrivelmente belo. Os olhos brilhantes, donos de uma força sem igual. O sorriso...

Céus!

Tomo seus lábios mais uma vez, urgente e necessitado. Você corresponde de pronto, o mesmo desejo, a mesma fome.

O mesmo amor.

_XxX_

_-Senti sua falta._

_-Eu também, Kazuki, muito._

_Beijos, carinhos, ofegos._

_Paixão, amor, luxúria._

_Um redemoinho de sentimentos, uma avalanche de sensações._

_Não posso lutar, nem quero._

_-Juu...bei..._

_Me entrego._

_Você aceita com carinho infinito, quase adoração. Seus olhos, ah, que saudade!_

_Brilhantes de amor._

_Escuros de desejo._

_Ah, Juubei..._

_Você tem idéia do que faz comigo? Do que desperta em mim?_

_Não sei. Mas tenho certeza que faço algo parecido, que te faz perder o controle._

_Isso é tão...bom. Juubei, querido Juubei..._

_Meu coração, minha vida, minha alma._

_Meu Juubei._

_-Me possua, me faça seu..._

_-Kazuki..._

XxX

A lua se escondeu, dando privacidade aos dois amantes. Os suspiros escaparam, divinos e luxuriosos, convidando todos a fazerem o mesmo.

Cidade Baixa, Cidade Média, Cidade da Babilônia...não importava aonde, as lágrimas secavam, os sorrisos renasciam, pessoas ganharam vida, saindo das sombras, vibrando numa aura de puro amor. Unindo aquilo que nunca devia ter sido separado, glorificando o que desde sempre fora abençoado.

Os dois amantes talvez não tenham percebido.

Mas, naquele momento, o Mugenjou estava em paz.

XxX

Bom, é isso.

Sorry por ñ ter lemon, é q a inspiração começou a falhar (acho q deu pra perceber c/ esse final, né? --').

Enfim, espero q tenham gostado.

Qualquer coisa aquele botãozinho roxo faz milagres! u.u

Bjs & até a próxima! \o/


End file.
